Goku GT Guardián de las Esferas del Dragón
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Después de que la batalla contra Omega Sheng Long terminará, Gokú se convierte en el guardián de las esferas, el se va con Sheng Long, como no puede volver durante al menos 100 años a su mundo decide explorar otras dimensiones.


Ni Dragón ball GT ni Dragón Ball Z son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta serie.

Hola chicos cómo están, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no actualizo o subo Fics nuevos, está vez les traeré un fic de crucé entre Z, GT y súper espero sea de su agrado, el protagonista será el Gokú que se fue con Sheng long.

Capitulo 1

Es momento de la partida

La batalla contra Omega Sheng long había terminado, las esferas se habían purificado y la paz volvió a la tierra, pero no todo era alegría, aún habían quedado cicatrices hechas por el androide 17 y los dragones malignos, cuando las esferas cayeron al suelo el cielo permaneció igual y de estas emergió un imponente dragón de 50 metros de altura, los guerreros Z quedaron atónitos al ver al dios dragón emerger sin haberlo llamado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sheng long apareció, si nosotros no lo hemos invocado? – Se preguntó Bulma algo asustada al pensar que la amenaza aún no terminaba, luego Sheng Long habló.

-No tienen porque temer, la acumulación de energía negativa que las esferas estuvieron generando durante estos 40 años ha desaparecido por completo – Dijo el dragón oriental.

-Eso me alegra – Dijo Bulma feliz al ver que la maldad del Sheng long azul había desaparecido, luego todos voltearon a ver a Gokú, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo, checaron y este no respiraba, entonces Sheng long se acerca un poco y sus ojos comienzan a brillar.

El cuerpo de Gokú es cubierto en un aura dorada, la cual comenzó a curar todas sus heridas y este vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

-*Cof Cof* - Gokú tose mientras recupera la conciencia, lentamente se levanta y analiza su entorno, pudo ver a todos sus amigos reunidos esto lo puso feliz, luego levanta la vista y una sonrisa adorna su rostro, frente a él estaba el dragón que durante mucho tiempo los ayudó.

-Gokú, espero que entiendas el porque aparecieron los dragones malignos y el porque este mundo y el otro se unieron– Dijo el dragón totalmente serio, el saiyajin asiente.

-¿Eso sucedió porque las esferas comenzaron a deteriorarse verdad? – El dragón asiente.

-Así es, los seres humanos han utilizado demasiado las esferas del dragón para su beneficio, no puedo permitir que otra amenaza de ese nivel vuelva a apoderarse de las esferas, así que las desapareceré y yo también lo haré – Dijo Sheng Long, el saiyajin asiente.

-Si, me parece bien Sheng Long, pero antes de eso necesito que me concedas un último deseo – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Esta bien, pero este será el último deseo – Gokú asiente.

-Sheng long durante este tiempo la tierra sufrió innumerables ataques y mucha gente falleció, ellos no tienen conocimiento de las esferas del dragón, no sería justo para ellos que sus vidas terminaran así, deseo que revivas a toda esa gente y reconstruyas todos los daños que generaron los enemigos – Dijo Goku con una sonrisa, el dragón lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego asiente.

-Esta bien, les concederé ese deseo… Ghraaaaaa – Sheng long pego un poderoso rugido y sus ojos brillaron en un intenso carmesí mientras que millones de presencias comenzaban a aparecer, Krillin revive y su familia lo abraza feliz, este no comprendía que sucedía.

Los amigos de Goku estaban felices al saber que todo había terminado, cuando Sheng Long termino de revivir a los humanos este se dirige a todos nuevamente.

-Gokú es hora de irnos – El saiyajin asiente y sonríe.

-Si – Dijo este mientras se montaba en la cabeza del dragón celestial.

-Oye Kakaroto, ¿Iras a entrenar? – Preguntó Vegeta.

En ese momento el príncipe de dio cuenta de que Gokú ya no poseía un ki normal, se le podía notar un aura distinta, entonces lo comprendió, Gokú ya no estaba vivo.

-Kakaroto, ¿Acaso tu…? – Vegeta iba a hablar pero Gokú lo calla y luego niega con la cabeza.

-Sssh – Dijo Gokú con una sonrisa, entonces Sheng Long levanta su cabeza nuevamente.

-¿A dónde vas Gokú? – Pregunto Milk corriendo hasta donde estaba su marido, pero fue inútil pues el dragón se elevó en cielo y ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes.

Gokú fue a visitar a todos sus demás amigos, los únicos que se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el saiyajin fueron el maestro Roshi, Vegeta y Piccolo, ambos se pusieron extremadamente tristes al saber lo que le ocurrió al saiyajin, tenían una idea de lo que le ocurrió, pero el que supo exactamente lo que sucedió fue el namekiano.

-Solo espero que al lugar que vayas no permitas que el mal haga de las suyas – Dijo Piccolo viendo el obscuro cielo del infierno.

Tierra

La silueta de un gigantesco dragón oriental sobrevolaba los cielos del planeta, arriba de él se podía ver la silueta de un niño acostado sobre su cabeza.

-Que cálida es la cabeza de Sheng Long – Dijo cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por la brisa del viento, en ese momento las esferas del dragón comenzaron a entrar en su cuerpo y después de unos segundos su cuerpo desaparece al igual que estas, Sheng Long pega un poderoso rugido mientras su cuerpo desaparece del universo 7.

Vacío entré líneas de tiempo

La figura del dragón celestial apareció dentro de un gigantesco túnel color ámbar donde imágenes de todas las eras y dimensiones aparecieron frente a él, el saiyajin aparece arriba de su cabeza ya con su cuerpo totalmente restaurado y con su edad original, sentado sobre Sheng Long comenzó a analizar las distintas dimensiones que había en ese lugar.

-¿Sheng Long, podemos ir a ver otras líneas de tiempo? – Preguntó el saiyajin al ver dimensiones donde la destrucción era inimaginable.

El dragón analizo las dimensiones y se dio cuenta que había dos en especial donde la destrucción era enorme, en una de ellas todo el universo estaba desolado, mientras que en la otra no quedaba rastro de vida en la tierra, lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego se decide.

-Esta bien Gokú, podrás ir solamente a dimensiones donde el nivel de amenaza sea extremadamente alto, en estos momentos eres el guardián de las esferas del dragón, por lo cual tienes acceso a sus poderes, pero como tú eres mucho más poderoso que yo pues tienes un poder enorme actualmente, no abuses del poder de las esferas – Dijo Sheng Long, estás palabras hicieron que el saiyajin sonriera y asintiera.

-De acuerdo, tu descansa Sheng Long, necesitas recuperar tu poder – Dijo el saiyajin a lo cual el dragón asiente, este se levanta de la cabeza del dragón y alza el vuelo, comenzando a analizar las distintas líneas de tiempo que existían, hubo una que le llamo demasiado la atención.

Dentro de ella se podía ver el universo completamente devastado y pudo sentir 5 ki gigantescos, mucho más altos que su nivel cuando aún era un saiyajin normal, esto hizo que su sangre saiyajin hirviera como nunca.

-Creo que iré a observar la pelea – Dijo Gokú entrando en el portal.

Universo 7

Año 790

El planeta estaba completamente devastado, no quedaban muchos seres humanos en ella, pues Zamasu y Black los exterminaron a todos y cada uno de ellos, actualmente ambos villanos se encontraban en una batalla feroz contra el último guerrero Saiyajin vivo que quedaba en esa línea de tiempo junto a Gokú y Vegeta del pasado, la lucha era titánica, pues aunque los guerreros Z los superarán en poder Black aumentaba su poder cada segundo que la lucha continuaba.

-¿Maldito, que le hiciste a Milk y a Goten? – Preguntó Gokú sintiendo el dolor que le causaba la espada de Black, la cual le había perforado cerca del corazón y cauterizado la herida por el calor que está generaba.

-¿Quieres saber? - Dijo Black enterrando más su espada en el pecho del Saiyajin, este gritaba de dolor, cosa que divertía al ex Kaioshin.

-Bueno te lo contare… - Así Black le narra toda su historia al Saiyajin, cuando se enteró de que había matado a su esposa e hijo más pequeño una ira lo consumió.

-Eres un maldito – Escucharon una voz los tres detrás de ellos, entonces sienten un ki extremadamente poderoso y voltean, detrás de ellos estaba Gokú, con una mirada de ira que superaba al Gokú del pasado.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – Dijo Black retirándo su espada del pecho de un Gokú en estado de shock al ver otra vez a el mismo.

-Te voy a exterminar GHAAAAAAAAAAA – El ki de Gokú GT comenzó a elevarse de manera descomunal, sorprendiendo a ambos Zamasu, el cuerpo de este comenzó a cambiar.

La musculatura de Gokú GT incremento de golpe mientras que su pecho se cubria de un pelaje rojizo y su cabello negro comenzó a crecer de igual manera.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Black al ver como la apariencia del saiyajin había cambiado radicalmente, tenía un aspecto salvaje que recordaba al Ozaru y un poder aterrador que llegaba casi al nivel del SSJ Blue de Gokú del pasado.

(Este Gokú al haberse convertido en el guardián de las esferas tuvo un zenkai boost terrible)

-Te destruiré – Dijo Gokú lanzándose al ataque, Black aún en shock solo sintió como un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro lo mando a volar contra un edificio, haciéndolo pedazos.

El SSJ4 se lanza al ataque ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, Black sale de los escombros mientras veía acercarse al SSJ4, con una sonrisa que demostraba sus ansias de luchar lo espera.

-Jajajaja, ¿no se quién seas pero eres interesante – Dijo Black reteniendo con una mano el puñetazo que Gokú GT le lanzó, todo lo que había detrás del pelirrosa fue totalmente destruido.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreviste a matar a Milk y a Goten? Ghaaaaaaa – Gokú GT comenzó a aumentar su poder de manera abrumadora, el ex kaioshin comenzó a retroceder por la gigantesca presión que el guerrero de nivel 4 ejercía.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Black en shock al ver como de un momento a otro fue mandado a volar de una patada a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué es tan poderoso si no está usando un estado divino? ¿Qué demonios es esa transformación tan salvaje? – Se preguntó Zamasu sudando frío al sentir el terror que ese ki le brindaba.

"¿De que línea proviene?" – Se preguntó Gokú del pasado mientras sentía como su fuerza se iba por la herida que le causo la espada de ki.

Trunks y Vegeta se acercaron al lugar donde estaba Goku del pasado, le ayudaron a levantarse y comenzaron a observar la lucha, el Gokú del futuro le estaba dando una paliza a Black.

-Tsch – Dijo Zamasu al ver que su contraparte no podía con el, así que se lanza contra Gokú GT, cuando estaba por darle una patada a la espalda para tomarlo por sorpresa y que Black se recuperará fue recibido por un ki Blast de parte del guardián, el cual lo comienza a desintegrar.

-Aaaaaah – Grito Zamasu mientras comenzaba a ser desintegrado, pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se regeneró aunque sus átomos habían sido completamente destruidos.

(Al ser convertido en un dios él puede percibir el ki divino de otros dioses)

-Tsch, ¿Inmortal eh? - Dijo Gokú GT continuando con la paliza al ser oscuro, en un descuido Black aumenta su poder por el daño recibido y le mete un puñetazo en el rostro a Gokú GT, ambos Zamasu se miran y asienten.

De un momento a otro ambos Zamasu comienzan un ataque combinado contra el guerrero del futuro, a este se le complicó un poco la tarea se esquivar sus ataques, pues Black había superado su poder, viendo que no podría con ellos de esa manera decide crear una estrategia, así que cuando ambos estaban por golpear por sus lados izquierdo y derecho, Gokú GT sonríe.

-Haaaaaa – Utilizando una ráfaga de ki logra mandarlos a volar durante unos instantes y luego comienza a volar a toda velocidad hacia el cielo, ambos Kaioshin lo siguen con intención de acabarlo, pero eso era algo que el guerrero de nivel 4 quería que hicieran, pone sus manos en su rostro sonríe, los guerreros del pasado se dieron cuenta de lo que haría así que cierran sus ojos a excepción de ambos Zamasu.

[Taiyoken!!!]

Un destello ciega a los dioses causando que no pudieran encontrar el ki de Gokú SSJ4, el cual aproyecho dichos segúndos e invoca las esferas del dragón, las cuales salieron de su cuerpo y se posicionaron detrás de su espalda formando un semicírculo y su cuerpo comienza a brillar.

-¿Qué esas no son las esferas del dragón Kakaroto? – Preguntó Vegeta en shock al ver las esferas de la tierra en manos de Gokú GT.

-Si Vegeta esas son las esferas, ¿Pero que hará con ellas? Se supone que si no existe Kamisama solo serían simples piedras… - Los tres saiyajin sobrevivientes veían como el cuerpo del SSJ4 comenzaba a iluminarse y su ki comenzó a incrementar, de repente su ki se volvió divino.

-Su ki se volvió divino… ¿Pero porque? – Dijo Vegeta atónito.

"Ustedes dos kaioshin, acabaron con la vida de millones de inocentes, mi deber como guardián de las esferas del dragón es impedir que seres como ustedes, los cuales se hacen llamar dioses maten a más seres vivos… ¡Morirán aquí y sus almas serán completamente eliminadas para evitar una futura catástrofe!" – Los Kaioshin abren los ojos y ven a Gokú GT, sintieron su ki y una vena aparece en la cien de ambos.

-No porque te hayas convertido en un dios significa que estés a nuestro nivel – Dijo Black incrementando su poder hasta el punto máximo y se lanza al ataque, preparando su espada de ki para cortar a Gokú GT.

-Muere – Dijo el saiyajin oscuro, cortando a este en dos, pero cuando creía que había logrado eliminarlo este ve que no le había hecho ningún daño, pasa su espada repetidas veces contra su cuerpo intentado cortarlo pero le era imposible, Gokú GT era intangible.

-¿Cómo es posible que no te pueda dañar? – Dijo Black furioso.

"Porque no estoy vivo ni tampoco estoy muerto, jamás podrás matarme… ¡Pero yo si! [Desaparece de la existencia]"

-Aaaaaaah – De inmediato el cuerpo de Black comienza a desvanecerse, esto le causo un gran dolor.

-No me matarás tan fácil… Ghaaaaaaa – Black eleva su ki al máximo, causando que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad.

"Tsch ¿Asi que no funcionará eso? Entonces… [Vuelve a tu cuerpo original]

De inmediato el cuerpo de Black brilla y vuelve a ser nuevamente Zamasu ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, su ki disminuyó de manera rápida, volviendo a tener el mismo nivel que su contraparte del futuro.

-Maldición… ¡Has eso! – Le gritó a su contraparte, este asiente y se cambia el pendiente pothara de lugar, Gokú GT se dio cuenta de esto y sonríe.

-No los dejes hacer eso – Le gritó Gokú del pasado a su contraparte, este voltea a verlo y luego sonríe, su versión del pasado también se dio cuenta y sonríe.

Ambos Zamasu se fusionan y un gran resplandor ciega a todos durante unos instantes, después de unos segundos la figura de Zamasu emerge nuevamente, su círculo de luz aparece en su espalda y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Miren al verdadero dios que existe, el más poderoso de todos los dioses y el que traerá de vuelta la belleza a los multiversos de las líneas temporales – Zamasu voltea a ver a Gokú GT y una vena aparece en su cabeza.

-Pero primero debo acabar contigo… ¡Maldita excusa de mortal intentando ser un dios! – Dicho esto se lanza al ataque, pero nuevamente atraviesa a Gokú GT, intento de mil maneras para dañarlo, utilizando ataques cortantes, blast de ki, grito dimensiónal, pero nada le afectaba.

"¿Ya terminaste? Aunque se hayan fusionado no son nada para mi, ahora deberán morir por lo que hicieron… Ghaaaaaaa" – Gokú comienza a cargar todo su poder en sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a brillar, levanta su brazo derecho al cielo y canaliza su poder en el, partículas luminosas color blanco comenzaron a acumularse, de repente una esfera multi color aparece en ella.

"Desaparezcan… [Rompedor de polvo estelar]" - Gokú GT le lanza el ataque, Zamasu intento esquivarlo pero dicha técnica superaba su velocidad por mucho, impacta en el y no ocurre nada.

-No lograste hacerme nada – Dijo Zamasu, Gokú GT sonríe.

"¿Estas seguro?" – Dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué? – Dijo Zamasu bajando la mirada hacia donde el ataque había entrado en su cuerpo, de el comienzan a brotar rayos de luz.

-Aaaaaaah – Zamasu grita mientras su cuerpo y alma eran destruidos lentamente, su cuerpo se desvaneció sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Lo logro – Dijo Vegeta estupefacto.

-Si, por fin la paz volverá a este mundo – dijo Gokú del pasado.

"Se terminó… Ahora solo falta reconstruir este planeta y revivir a todo el mundo" – Cuando iba a restaurar todo de repente escucha la voz de Sheng long.

"Goku te dije que no podías usar el poder de las esferas aún, ahora la energía negativa que se creó por esos deseos está causando estragos en tu cuerpo, si vuelves a usar las esferas para algo de ese nivel sucumbirás ante esa energía" – dijo Sheng long.

"Lo se Sheng long, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver que mataron a mi familia, solo reviviré a los humanos y reconstruiremos la tierra, una vez terminé no volveré a este mundo" – El dragón lo piensa durante unos instantes y luego asiente.

"De acuerdo, este será el último deseo… - Dijo el dragón mientras desaparecía nuevamente"

"Bien… [Que todos los seres humanos y personas que murieron desde la llegada de los androides a excepción de los enemigos revivan, que mi contraparte, Vegeta y Trunks sean curados, que el planeta sea restaurado] – Inmediatamente las esferas brillaron y se metieron dentro del cuerpo del saiyajin, este vuelve a tener su ki normal y vuelve a su estado base.

-¿Qué hizo? – Se preguntaron los saiyajin al ver como este volvía a su forma normal, estos de inmediato sienten como su cuerpo es restaurado y su ki aumenta hasta estar como nuevo.

-Hmph, así qué ese Kakaroto nos curo, el es más eficiente que tú Kakaroto – Dijo Vegeta burlándose de su amigo.

-No sean tan malo Vegeta – Dijo Gokú entrecerrando los ojos por el comentario del príncipe saiyajin.

-Al fin todo termino, de… - Trunks no terminó de hablar, pues inmediatamente sintió como billones de presencias aparecían de repente por todo el planeta.

-Ese maldito revivió a todos los terrícolas – Vegeta sonríe, pero inmediatamente borra está al ver como Gokú GT comenzaba a caer inconsciente.

-Tsch – Dijo Vegeta yendo a su ayuda, cuando estaba por caer al suelo este lo toma y deja en este suavemente, al examinarlo de cerca vio que estaba exhausto.

-¿Oye Kakaroto 2 estás bien? – Preguntó Vegeta.

-No jejeje, la energía negativa que los deseos causan le está pasando factura a mi cuerpo, usar tanto las esferas causo que estás se volvieran a sobrecargar y ahora mismo las estoy purificando Vegeta – Dijo el padre de los son sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Estarás bien? – Preguntó el príncipe.

-No, necesito ir al templo y beber el agua ultra sagrada, es la única manera de eliminar tanta energía negativa, pero en mi estado actual no puedo moverme – Dijo este débilmente.

-No te preocupes yo de otra línea, te ayudaremos – Dijo Gokú del pasado.

-En estos momentos los muchachos de esta dimensión deberían haber revivido, de hecho se dirigen hacia acá – Dijo Gokú GT, estos se concentraron y efectivamente, el ki de sus versiones futuras se acercaba a gran velocidad, incluso el de Gohan, Krillin, Tenshin Han y Yamcha.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos de Trunks del futuro, este se voltea para agradecerle a Gokú GT, pero cuando lo hizo este queda en shock.

-Rapido llévenlo al templo ¡Ahora! – Gritó Trunks alarmado, estos voltearon y ven como el cuerpo del guardián de las esferas se estaba desvaneciendo.

-Oh no – Gokú toma el cuerpo de Vegeta y el de su versión futura, se concentra y los tres desaparecen de ese lugar.

Templo de Kami-sama

Los tres aparecen en un zumbido para la mirada atónita de Kami-sama, este estaba al tanto de la situación, cuando vio a Gokú GT este sintió el poder divino de Sheng long y sonríe, pues el había ido por la botella con el agua de los dioses.

-Rápido denle esto – Dijo Kami lanzándole la botella a Gokú del pasado, este la toma y la abre, luego la acerca a la boca de su versión futura.

-Toma bebé esto, es el agua ultra sagrada – Dijo Gokú del pasado, el del futuro hace caso y abre su boca, permitiéndole beber el contenido de la botella, al hacerlo inmediatamente su cuerpo comienza a vibrar, rayos rosados salen de su cuerpo y la maldad que había dentro de las esferas y dentro suyo es completamente eliminada, después de unos segundos su cuerpo vuelve a hacerse tangible y este cae inconsciente.

-Fiu eso estuvo cerca - Dijo Gokú del pasado.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Goku – Dijo Kami y Mr Popo acercándose al trío recién llegado.

-Oh hola Kami, sí ha pasado mucho tiempo, aunque en este mundo usted no se fusionó con Piccolo – Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ah con que eso pasó en tu línea de tiempo, me alegra saber que Piccolo haya aceptado fusionarse conmigo, el no lo hizo aquí y todo termino de esta manera, pero fue un milagro que este Gokú apareciera – Dijo viendo al guardián.

-Si, si usted no hubiera traído la botella a tiempo el hubiera desaparecido – Dijo el mayor de los Son.

-No exactamente, el no está ni vivo ni muerto, el ahora es una deidad que trasciende lo entendible en este mundo, el iba a desaparecer a un lugar aislado para poder purificar las esferas y no sucumbir ante su energía negativa, aunque no comprendo que orillo a que estás hubieran acumulado esa energía negativa, tal vez de donde el provino mi versión de ese mundo no le puso el conjuro anti energía negativa, por eso el tuvo que sacrificarse y convertirse en el nuevo guardián de las esferas, porque Sheng long ya no podía ser más su guardián – Esto hizo que Kami sudara frío.

"¿Así que hubo una catástrofe por las esferas originales y causo que Sheng long decidiera marcharse de ese universo? Qué bueno que elimine las esferas originales y le puse el conjuro a las actuales… " – Kami suspira y luego comienza a hablar algo en el idioma Namek, sus manos brillan y las apunta contra Gokú GT.

-¿Kami-sama que hará? – Pregunto Gokú sorprendido por lo que hacia el viejo Namek.

-Le pondré el conjuro anti energía negativa y retiraré las esferas de su cuerpo, esta es un puesto que su cuerpo no puede soportar, entre más use el poder de las esferas más se convertirá en una entidad divina, ya no podrá volver a vivir normalmente y eventualmente las esferas lo absorberán, es mejor que estás esferas sean destruidas, Sheng long será libre – Ambos saiyans comprenden y dejan que el anciano haga lo que tenia.

Acto seguido Kami lanza su poder contra el inconsciente saiyan y su cuerpo comienza a brillar, su cara mostraba que estaba sufriendo pues dichas esferas estaban ligadas a su alma, extraerlas sería una tarea extremadamente complicada, logro poner el conjuro anti energía negativa, así extraerlas sin peligro sería tarea fácil, cuando estaba por lograrlo algo lo detuvo, el propio poder de Gokú le impedía continuar.

-Por favor pare Kami – Dijo Gokú GT despertando.

-Pero muchacho este es un cargo que no te corresponde, las esferas te absorberán de continuar siendo su guardián – El pelinegro gira en desacuerdo.

-Mientras las esferas permanezcan dentro de mi cuerpo estás permanecerán desactivadas, soy más poderoso que ellas, así que no me pueden absorber, además les acaba de poner el sello anti energía negativa, por lo que usarlas de vez en cuando no me provocará los efectos secundarios de su uso constante – El namekusei se pone algo tensó y luego sonríe.

-¿Esta seguro chico? – Gokú GT asiente.

-¿Y que harás ahora? – Preguntó el dios de la tierra.

-Buscare otras líneas temporales donde estén en problemas, ahora que ya no poseo las limitantes que Sheng long me dio puedo volver a mi mundo, pero siento que aún no es el tiempo… - Dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Ya veo, es bueno saber eso… - Luego ve a los saiyajin del pasado.

-¿Y ustedes que harán? – Preguntó Kami.

-Creo que volveremos al pasado, la amenaza de este mundo a sido erradicada, solo faltaría revivir a los dioses destructores y el balance volverá – Dijo Gokú del pasado.

-Yo no puedo revivirlos por ahora, acabo de recuperarme de la energía negativa, usar más el poder de las esferas me cansaría demasiado y podría desaparecer – Dijo Gokú GT.

-Si, usar las esferas requiere de mucha energía, por eso Sheng long solo podía conceder un deseo por año, al ser tres requería demasiado poder, en tu caso las esferas consumen tu ki de manera gigantesca, si usarás ahora otro deseo morirás – Dijo Kami, Gokú GT asiente.

-Bueno creo que antes de irme podría comer algo en mi casa – Dijo Gokú GT sintiendo como Gohan del futuro se acercaba a toda velocidad junto a los muchachos.

-Si jejeje – Dijo Gokú del pasado.

Varios minutos después

Los guerreros Z del futuro llegan al templo de Kami-sama y se reúnen con las versiones del pasado y futuro (GT), ambos Vegetas se miran durante unos instantes y sonríen.

-Vaya parece que mi versión del futuro no ha perdido el tiempo – Dijo Vegeta del pasado al sentir la energía de su versión futura, la cual llegaba al nivel que tenía en la saga de Buu.

-Lo mismo digo – Dijo el orgulloso príncipe.

-Vaya es un milagro que hubiéramos resucitado – Dijo Yamcha.

-Si, el otro mundo era un lugar tranquilo, pero ya me estaba aburriendo de ese lugar – Dijo Tenshin Han.

-Y que lo digas – Dijo Kuririn.

Gohan del futuro se acerca a ambos Gokú y las lágrimas caen de su rostro, cuando estuvo en el otro mundo lo busco durante mucho tiempo y lo encontró, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, pero resucitó su padre no lo hizo.

-Gracias por todo papá – Dijo Gohan sonriéndoles a ambos.

-No hay de que – Dijeron ambos levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Al parecer todo volverá a como debe ser – Dijo Gokú del pasado.

-Si, gracias a papá – Dijo el chico feliz.

-¿Nuestra versión de este mundo no resucitó? – Pregunto Gokú GT.

-No, el quiso quedarse en el paraíso para entrenar – Dijo Gohan.

-Jajajaja típico de mi – Dijeron ambos.

Después de platicar y recobrar viejas amistades los Son se dirigen a casa de Milk, la cual también había resucitado, ella murió de tristeza al saber que Gohan había perecido en la batalla contra los androides, ella había pedido reencarnar en otro ser vivo, pero cuando Gokú los resucitó a todos también lo hizo con Milk, está se encontraba en su casa desorientada, su casa estaba tal cual la recordaba, de inmediato la tristeza la azotó.

-¿Volví a este infierno? – Se preguntó la pelinegra al borde del llanto.

*Toc Toc*

Tocaron la puerta y está se preguntó quién podría ser, pues los androides aún andaban sueltos, por lo que casi nadie tocaba esa puerta, ella no estaba al tanto de que todo había terminado, al abrir la puerta quedó en shock al ver a dos Gokú y a su hijo Gohan vivo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras sentía pesadas las piernas.

-¿Mi Gokú y mi Gohan? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

-Jajajajaja Hola Milk/mamá – Dijeron los Son al unísono.

-Wuaaaaah – Milk corrió y los abrazó a los tres, ambos Gokú al recordar las palabras de Zamasu corresponden al abrazo.

Este era un momento emotivo para las familias Son y Brief, pues después de 30 años su familia volvía a estar completa o eso pensaban.

-Milk tenemos mucha hambre, ¿Podrias darnos algo de comer? – Dijeron ambos Gokus, la mujer sonríe y asiente.

-No se porqué hay dos de ustedes, pero por ahora es hora de comer – Dijo está mientras iba a la cocina y les preparaba un banquete.

La familia Son se la paso como en los viejos tiempos, donde no había preocupaciones más que sólo porque Gokú no trabajaba, las risas y alegrías volvieron, Ox-Satan también llegó al lugar, el había fallecido antes que su hija en un ataque por los androides, por lo que cuando resucitó lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su familia, al escuchar las risas y ver a su familia reunida de nuevo no pudo evitar sonreír y llorar, entro por la puerta y todos se saludaron, al principio le pareció extrañó que hubieran dos Gokú, estos les explicaron a Milk y Ox-Satan lo que había ocurrido. Se pudieron tristes al saber que su Gokú seguía muerto, pero se alegraron al saber que Gokú GT se quedaría con ellos durante un tiempo, Gokú del pasado partiría junto con Vegeta mañana por la tarde.

Casa Brief

Bulma había revivido junto a su madre, su padre no pudo revivir pues el murió de una enfermedad y si lo hacía moriría al poco tiempo, por lo que no fue resucitado, está al ver a ambos Vegetas y su hijo Trunks junto a su novia Mai no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlos, el Vegeta del pasado correspondió al abrazo de buena manera, mientras que el del futuro lo hizo a regañadientes.

-Tsch, mi yo del pasado perdió su orgullo – Dijo en voz baja, aunque debía admitirlo, estaba feliz de poder estar nuevamente con su esposa y su hijo.

-Gracias Trunks, gracias a ti todo volvió a la normalidad – Dijo su madre abrazándolo.

Día siguiente

El momento de partir había llegado, todos estaban reunidos en la corporación cápsula, los guerreros del futuro estaban agradecidos con los del pasado por haberlos ayudado contra una amenaza de ese nivel, cuando se despidieron Trunks sube con ellos a la máquina y vuelven al pasado.

-Bueno ahora solo hay que esperar a que Trunks regrese, yo iré a hablar con mi yo de esta línea – Dijo Gokú GT mientras se concentraba.

-No tardes Gokú, la cena estará lista en un rato más – Dijo Milk, este le sonríe y asiente.

-Volveré en un rato más – Todos asienten, cuando encuentra su propio ki este sonríe y desaparece en un zumbido.

Fin del capítulo


End file.
